gtafandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Algonquin
:"Centro cultural do mundo, centro comercial do mundo, centro financeiro do mundo. Se os habitantes de Algonquin pudessem viver do seu jeito, a região também seria considerada o epicentro de tudo no universo conhecido. Um aviso aos viajantes curiosos: questionar a integridade dos nativos auto-justos e artificialmente doces de Algonquin, é provável que você tome um tiro." ― Descrição oficial do local em GTA IV :"Algonquin - Auto-proclamada centro de tudo." ― Pequena descrição que aparece no website do GTA IV Algonquin é o maior distrito em Libert City, abrigando 29 dos 65 bairros da área metropolitana da cidade, com uma população estimada em 4.331.205 habitantes. Serve como núcleo de Liberty City, e contêm os dois principais centros comerciais da cidade. Downtown Algonquin e Midtown Algonquin abrigam os arranha-céus, alguns mundialmente conhecidos. Algonquin apresenta a maior taxa de densidade populacional de toda Liberty City, e é conhecida por ser o centro financeiro e econômico do mundo. Alguns indícios sugerem que o distrito ultrapassou Londres como a "Capital Financeira do Mundo". Descrição Como mencionado, Algonquin é um grande centro comercial, financeiro e cultural dos Estados Unidos da América e do mundo. A maioria das empresas de rádios, televisões e telecomunicações do país estão presentes no distrito, assim como diversos jornais, revistas e outros meios de entretenimento da mídia. Algonquin apresenta diversos pontos turísticos famosos, atrações turísticas, museus e teatros. Também serve como casa da sede do Civilization Committee, do bairro The Exchange, da BAWSAQ e da maioria das sedes das empresas do país. É indiscutivelmente o centro de toda Liberty City e sua área metropolitana, mantendo a sede do governo da cidade, e a maior fracção de trabalhos, negócios e atividades recreativas. O distrito é dividido em três ilhas separadas. 27 de seus 29 bairros estão localizados na principal ilha de Algonquin, enquanto o bairro de Happiness Island está localizado na ilha de mesmo nome, assim como ocorre com Colony Island, localizada à leste da principal ilha. Seu nome vem de uma tribo nativo-americana que viveu na região dos Grandes Lagos americanos, mas que agora vivem no Quebec, Canadá. A história diz que Algonquin é uma palavra nativo-americana que significa "place to build condo skyscrapers" (Em português, "lugar para construir condomínios de arranha-céus"). Algonquin é legalmente inacessível ao jogador até a missão Blow Your Cover, oferecida por Elizabeta Torres, onde os bloqueios nas pontes que passam sobre o Humboldt River são liberados. Algonquin é baseado no distrito de Manhattan, na cidade de Nova York. Dividida em partes, Algonquin tem: *Downtown Algonquin, que é rica, têm grandes edifícios, grandes empresas, e muitos carros de luxo caros em sua parte mais à sul. *Uptown Algonquin, que é conhecida por suas casas luxuosas localizadas próximas ao Middle Park, sua população pobre e suas gangues, sendo conhecida também como o gueto de Algonquin, com uma grande taxa de criminalidade devido ao fato de ser extremamente perigosa à noite. *Midtown Algonquin, que é conhecida por abrigar a Star Junction, Middle Park e a Rotterdam Tower, o ponto turístico da cidade. Transporte Avenidas Algonquin é divido em 7 avenidas, que se estendem na direção norte-sul através do distrito. Quase todas elas carregam tráfego em ambas as direções. As avenidas são nomeadas em ordem alfabética de leste à oeste. Albany Avenue e Bismarck Avenue são úteis para percorrer através das partes mais à leste de Algonquin, onde a Columbus Avenue acaba sendo a mais movimentada e principal rota dessa metade. A Denver Avenue permite percorrer a parte centro-leste do distrito, enquanto a Exeter Avenue ajuda o jogador à percorrer a parte centro-oeste. A Frankfort Avenue é a maior avenida em Algonquin, e serve como principal rota na parte oeste. A Galveston Avenue permite ao jogador percorrer a parte localizada mais à oeste no distrito. As duas sub-avenidas principais, Denver-Exeter e Burlesque abrangem o conhecido bairro de Star Junction. Ambas avenidas são as únicas na ilha a carregar apenas tráfego vindo do sul do distrito. Toda avenida em Algonquin é nomeada em relação à capitais de estados dos EUA, com exceção de Burlesque, Exeter Avenue e Galveston Avenue. Albany é a capital de Nova Iorque, Bismarck é a capital da Dacota do Norte, Columbus é a capital de Ohio, Denver é a capital de Colorado e Frankfort é a capital estadual de Kentucky. Galveston e Exeter são nomes de múltiplas vilas e cidades em diversos estados. Galveston é o nome de uma cidade no Texas, e Exeter é o nome de vilas na Califórnia, Maine, Illinois, Michigan, Nova Hampshire, Nebraska, Missouri, Nova York, Pensilvânia, Rhode Island e Wisconsin. Ruas O distrito é conhecida por sua extensa rede de ruas. Existem 24 ruas correndo na direção leste-oeste, nomeadas em ordem alfabética por diversos minerais e elementos, da Amethyst Street à sul até a Xenotime Street à norte. Ruas menores que não fazem parte do sistema rodoviário de Algonquin são nomeadas de forma diferente, como é o caso da Grummer Road. O distrito é cercado pela Union Drive (West e East), que percorre a costa marítima do mesmo. Quando consideramos as 24 ruas e as 6 avenidas, pode ser calculado que Algonquin conta com 144 quarteirões diferentes em seu sistema; não considerando as ruas menores localizadas dentro e ao redor do sistema rodoviário oficial. Metrô A Liberty City Subway converge em duas linhas que correm através de Algonquin: A/J Outer Algonquin Line conecta a Algonquin Bridge com o distrito de Broker, onde a mesma se transforma na 3/8 Broker Line. A K/C Inner Algonquin Line conecta-se com a B/E Bohan Line à norte das estações de Frankfort High e Frankfort Low. As duas linhas conectam-se entram si na Estação Easton. Em adição, há também um bonde aéreo acima da porção oeste do Humboldt River, à sul da Algonquin Bridge, conectando Algonquin com a Colony Island. Lugares de interesse *Civic Citadel (The Exchange) *Civilization Committee (Lancet) *Rotterdam Tower (The Triangle) *Star Junction *Estátua da Felicidade (Happiness Island) *Middle Park *Grand Easton Terminal (Easton) *Rubin Swinger Basketball Courts (Northwood) *Zirconium Building (Lancet) *Randolf Art Center (Middle Park East) *Live Central Music Venue (Star Junction) *The Libertonian (Middle Park East) *GetaLife Building (Easton) ''Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars'' right|thumb|Uma rua de Algoquin. Algoquin é um dos quatro distritos que compõem Liberty City, os outros são Dukes, Broker e Bohan. Algoquin é a parte rica da cidade composta por vários edifícios, entre eles a Rotterdam Tower que é baseada no Empire State. Suas ruas são muito movimentadas por causa da zona comercial que fica em Algoquin. Sua ruas são caracterizadas por vários estabelecimentos comerciais, e por ter o Middle Park, parque mais famoso da cidade. Em Algoquin se inicia missões importantes do jogo. Assim como no Grand Theft Auto IV Algoquin se basea em Manhattan. Bairros *Castle Garden City (Battery Park City) *Castle Gardens (Battery Park) *Chinatown (Chinatown) *City Hall (Prefeitura) *Colony Island (Roosevelt Island) *East Holland (East Harlem) *Easton (East Village) *The Exchange (Financial District) *Fishmarket North (The Bowery) *Fishmarket South (South Street Seaport) *Happiness Island (Liberty Island) *Hatton Gardens (Tudor City) *Lancaster (Yorkville) *Lancet (Kips Bay) *Little Italy (Little Italy) *Lower Easton (Lower East Side) *Middle Park (Central Park) *Middle Park East (Upper East Side) *Middle Park West (Upper West Side) *North Holland (Harlem) *Northwood (Inwood, Washington Heights) *Presidents City (Alphabet City) *Purgatory (Hell's Kitchen) *Star Junction (Times Square, Theater District) *Suffolk (SoHo) *The Meat Quarter (Meatpacking District) *The Triangle (Midtown, The Flatiron District) *Varsity Heights (Morningside Heights) *Westminster (Greenwich Village) Gangues *Spanish Lords *Máfica Italiana *Tríads Moradores notáveis *Playboy X *Dwayne *Niko Bellic *Roman Bellic *Mallorie Bardas *Huang Lee *Hsin Jaoming *Cherie (Possivelmente) *Marcy (Possivelmente) *Guy (Possivelmente) Galeria Star Junction - Algonquin.jpg|Star Junction. Rotterdam Tower.jpg|Rotterdam Tower, maior edifício de Liberty City. Statue of Happiness.jpg|Vista da estrutura da Estátua da Felicidade. Navegação de:Algonquin en:Algonquin es:Algonquin fi:Algonquin fr:Algonquin nl:Algonquin no:Algonquin pl:Algonquin sv:Algonquin Categoria:Lugares do GTA IV Categoria:Lugares do GTA IV: The Lost and Damned Categoria:Lugares do GTA IV: The Ballad of Gay Tony Categoria:Ilhas de Liberty City Categoria:Locais Categoria:Lugares Categoria:Distritos